Selamat ulang tahun, Kakak
by chuunipurin
Summary: Special oneshoot for Aguri's Day! Akari mengunjungi makam Aguri untuk mengucapkan kalimat "selamat ulang tahun". Beberapa pengalaman yang ia pernah alami turut diceritakan. Walau ia tahu, tak ada lagi figur tersayang yang akan merespon kisah hidupnya. [Timeline: 7 years after graduation]


『７ ｙｅａｒｓ ａｆｔｅｒ ｇｒａｄｕａｔｉｏｎ, **August 8th** 』

ㅤ"Sudah lama, ya." Bibirnya melontar pelan. Sebuket bunga _Red Spider Lily_ digenggamnya erat. Surai hitam miliknya setengah terbang sebab terhembus angin. Suasana ini membuatnya rindu. Jika diperbolehkan untuk memilih waktu yang disukainya dengan dilakukan dalam sekali setahun, maka saat ini adalah pilihannya.

ㅤNetra hazel miliknya menatap dengan sendu. Seulas senyuman diukir tulus. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Posisi jongkok ia gunakan agar dapat melihat nama dengan jelas.

ㅤ"Aku rindu banget, 'lho. Juga khawatir.. Jadi pastikan kalau semua benaran baik-baik saja, oke?" Tuturnya lagi. Walau ia tahu, tak ada yang akan menjawab. Tak ada lagi balasan seperti lelucon yang sebenarnya tak lucu. Tak ada lagi sosok keluarga yang akan memeluknya di kala sedih. Tak ada lagi figur tersayang yang akan mengatakan _tenang saja!_ kepada dirinya.

ㅤGadis bernama Akari itu menghela napas singkat, namun tak menghilangkan senyum pada parasnya. Bukan senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan banyak orang. Bukan juga senyum yang biasa tampilkan pada orang terdekatnya. Hanya senyum yang ia tampilkan pada sosok spesial, yang kini telah tiada.

ㅤ"Ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan. Seperti aku yang menjadi bintang di drama pagi hari, reuni dengan teman sekelasku― Ah, aku pernah menceritakannya, 'kan? Murid 3-E yang dulu sempat kakak ajar yang menjadi teman sekelasku! Aku juga pernah bilang bahwa aku masuk ke Kunugigaoka untuk membalas dendam, 'kan? Meski sebenarnya aku hanya membuang waktu... Ketika yang lain bersenang-senang, hanya aku sendiri yang menahan kesakitan luar biasa akibat benih tentakel yang ditanam pada leherku. Uh-huh, karena dulu aku juga pernah menceritakannya, hal itu jangan dibahas lagi, ya? Hehe." Ia tersenyum canggung. Meski ia yang memulai topik tersebut, ia benar-benar tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

ㅤ"Jadi, beberapa hari lalu, kami sekelas kembali berkumpul untuk membersihkan gedung 3-E bersama-sama! Umm, meski tidak semua, 'sih." Tangan bebasnya menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. Ia sangat ingin menemui seseorang pada momen mereka berkumpul saat itu, walau akhirnya tidak terpenuhi. Namun, ia sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan semuanya.

ㅤ"Kami melakukan banyak hal! Tidak hanya bersih-bersih, juga saling bertukar cerita tentang pekerjaan mereka, dan banyak lagi! Kami juga sempat bernostalgia sejenak tentang banyak pengalaman yang kami lakukan semasa menduduki kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama dulu." Akari terkekeh pelan saat kembali mengingatnya.

ㅤ"Tentang kami yang tak ingin tempat yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan berharga tersebut menjadi tak terawat, aku pernah menceritakannya pula, 'kan? Maka dari itu, setiap setahun sekali kami kembali." Lagi, hanya keheningan yang merespon kisah yang ia ceritakan.

ㅤTeringat akan tujuan utamanya berkunjung kesini, juga tak banyaknya lagi waktu yang ia punya sebab pekerjaan menunggu, Akari kembali mengulas senyuman tertulusnya pada makam bertuliskan 'Yukimura Aguri' di atasnya. "Nee-chan, selamat ulang tahun." Ada jeda, yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di atas makam.

ㅤ"Meski Kakak sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.. Aku mengucapkannya dengan harapan agar dapat sampai hingga di surga tempatmu berada." Netranya kembali menatap dengan sendu. "Jaga diri baik-baik disana, ya? Kakak jangan jadi terlalu baik jika bertemu orang asing, meski sebenarnya itu hal yang bagus, 'sih.. Yang penting jangan mudah tertipu, deh!" Terdengar terbalik, benar? Namun ia merasa bebannya hilang setelah berucap demikian, hanya itu.

ㅤ"Kakak.. rindu padaku juga, tidak? Aku rindu dengan seluruh bagian dari Kakak! Saran, kehangatan, lelucon, da―tidak, yang satu ini tidak―, fashion sense yang buruk, pelukan, senyuman, segalanya- aku merindukannya." Akari kembali menghela napas. "Aku berharap, Kakak masih berada di sisiku sampai saat ini.. Namun sepertinya Dia terlampau menyayangimu sehingga menarikmu kembali ke sisiNya, ya? Tapi jika itu Dia, aku tidak ada masalah. Sebab aku yakin Dia pasti akan menyayangimu seperti yang kulakukan pada Kakak!" Bulir air mata dapat terasa pada sudut matanya, pipinya terasa sedikit panas. Merasa tak bisa membendung air mata, segera ia hapus dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

ㅤ"Meski aku tak yakin Kakak dapat mendengarnya, tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun. Jika ayah dan ibu juga masih ada, mereka pasti juga akan berkata demikian. Karena Kakak adalah salah satu anggota keluarga kami yang berharga." Dalam hati, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa setiap doa yang selalu ia kirimkan setiap hari, setiap kalimat yang ia utarakan saat ini, dapat tersampaikan pada Kakaknya.

ㅤ"Kakak.. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan lupakan itu. Kalau Kakak rindu, Kakak boleh, 'kok, mengunjungiku di rumah kita. Tapi jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti di film-film horror gitu, ya? Nanti aku malah pingsan duluan sebelum menyadari bahwa itu adalah kakak. " Keringat imajiner kemudian muncul pada pelipisnya. Yah, itu sekadar pencair suasana. Ia hanya tak ingin menangis, untuk sekarang. Karena itu akan membuat kakaknya sedih.

ㅤKedua telapak tangannya disatukan, kelopak matanya terpejam. Doa ia lanturkan di dalam hati, kepada kakaknya di alam sana. Setelah selesai, Akari beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, menjadi berdiri. Atensinya menatap makam di hadapannya untuk terakhir kali, dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

ㅤ"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini jika telah saatnya. Tapi tenang saja! Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu! Jadi..." Ah, gawat. Ia bisa benar-benar menangis jika begini terus.

"...sampai jumpa lagi, Kakak tersayang."

* * *

 _W/N: Halo! Saya kembali dengan membawa oneshoot spesial untuk ulang tahun kakaknya Akari; Yukimura Aguri! Sebenarnya menurut saya ini angst gagal sih (?) Tapi, makasih untuk yang udah baca sampai habis, hehe~! Review akan sangat diapresiasi. ;)_


End file.
